The Demigod Grand Prix: Chapter 2
Sasha Quinn II Stereotypical Woman Driver Sasha checked her fluffy pink lipstick in the mirror. She wore a pink jumpsuit, encrusted with real diamonds. The suit could have cost over two million bucks. She felt expensive but unbreakable. The problem was, she just about passed her drivers ed. How could she go from orange bollards to a full length, danger prone race track fit for immortal beings! She kept an eye on the road and flipped her visor down on her helmet. Her mother designed the helmet. It had three different screens built in. One of the screen, showing her current location and her desired destination, in another was the face of her mother, giving her hints. And in the third was her little secret weapon. Another one of Aphrodite's kids, Danica Patrick, the most successful female NASCAR driver in the world. She would give pointers to her as she drove. The track was straight so far. She was sandwiched as of yet. In front was the Cadillac of the Dionysus kid and behind was the Unicorn/Pegasi drawn chariot of Hera. They where in near the end. So far, Demeter's racer was last. The stood no hope. A blue/green blur shot past the window of the Maserati. Sasha peeked into the rearview mirror to see peacock feather blades being pointed at the car. Sasha pressed a little blue button on her steering wheel. From the exhaust poured a white liquid. Melanie shouted "NOT THAT!" she said as the liquid started to condense around the spokes of the wheels. It was one of Aphrodite's immortal perfumes called "Cloud". The wheels impedimented and Sasha pressed her foot further on the gas, over taking a panicking Richmond. Who was fumbling for a weapon. Pressing a button, the leopard print released a spectrum of light, temporarily blinding Sasha but she switched the visor to "Light deflector" and sped on. She was alone for the another few miles. The road became eerily quite but her mother kept warning "They'll attack when you least expect it." Which was true because a bullet came flying through the back window and out the other end. Alongside Sasha was the Vehicle of Ares. It was probably the most weaponized vehicle on the track. Every nook and crany had a weapon. Sasha tried to speed ahead but the Ducati caught up. Vin looked at Sasha and gave her a smug smile. Skimming past the city of Ramona in California. The crowds where cheering and throwing different colour confetti. "Sasha. Do as I say in the next few moments" Danica explained and kept focus. Sasha kept level with the Ducati. Vin threw a small star-shaped blade through the glass and slit Sasha's cheek as it flew out the other window. "What the heck?" Sasha shouted and took town the visor mirror and looked at her gushing wound. "Ready. Speed up another 10 and overpass the car" Danica said, Sasha pressed the gas even further and skirted past the Ducati. "Pull the handbrake, lock the wheel to the right and when verticle with Vin's vehicle, press the strawberry cutters from the roof and drive drive drive!" Danica advised. Sasha pulled the brake whilst turning the wheel into lock, the car spun so quickly, Sasha could feel her neck muscles tighten. She slammed bumper to bumper with the Ares vehicle. "We just aren't as close as our parents want..." Sasha said and pressed a button on the screen above the gearstick. Little Alpine strawberries shot from a roof barrel. As they twirled through the air, they turned to dart-shaped blades and blasted at the gears of the bike. Sasha reversed, pulled the handbrake and sped down the road. It began turning dark so that gods told the racers to pull into an RV Park in Ocotillo Wells. The racers went to the Blu-In Cafe. Joseph, Damiko, Geoff, Victoria and Ramona where already in the cafe, conversing when Sasha arrived. They joined a third table to theirs and just as Sasha sat, in walked Vin and Yuna. The other drivers had to repair their vehicles. Waffles. Big plates of waffles, no one really spoke about the race much. All they did was eat. And coffee, they had to keep hydrated, the desert air was approaching. The others arrived together and sat. Just as the waitress left with their orders, a man and woman walked in and sat at the table next to us. They looking like a couple so we ignored them. But we watched as they inched their table closer to ours. "Um, excuse me. What are you doing?" Allison Triseres, daughter of Athena said. "Um. Not so loud. We come with your results thus far and to see if you are ok" the man said and looked at us, "And you are...?" Ramona asked, her plate had loads of bread, she seemed agitated, "Soter, God of Safety. And this here is the one who keeps an eye on you and entertains us with your progress, Pheme. The Goddess of Report and Gossip" the god said and looked to Pheme as she pulled a tablet from her jacket. "Ahem. In the lead thus far is, Apollo, followed by Zeus, then Hades, Artemis, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hestia, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hera, Ares and lastly, Dionysus" they said. Just as the waitress came to them, Pheme whispered in her ear and she walked away. The gods arose and bowed. Once they left, there was a moment of awkwardness until Richmond broke the silence. "I could use something stronger than coffee" he said, got up and left. We all left and dispersed for our RV's. Until the next day, they had a couple hours to think tactics. *I used strawberries as they are an aphrodisiac* Category:Ersason219 Category:The Demigod Grand Prix Category:Chapter Page